Various missiles and other launchable systems may be stowed and/or transported in enclosures, such as canisters or boxes. Often times, the enclosure with the stowed missile is mounted on a launcher. While enclosures for missiles are necessary, contacts and/or collisions between the missile and the enclosure may damage the missile and/or the enclosure. To prevent damage to parts of the missile, such as a control fin, the enclosure may comprise a certain amount of space for clearance between the enclosure and the missile. Additionally, inadvertent missile rotation within the enclosure may result in mis-positioning of the missile and/or potential damage to the missile when the missile is launched from the enclosure.